The invention relates to a hinge for hanging the free panel of a two-panel corner cabinet door on the panel which is in turn hinged on the carcase supporting wall. It consists of two hinge halves, one associated with each door panel, which by means of a hinge pin passed through aligned bores provided at the front arrises at which the panels meet can be swung approximately 90.degree. from the position in which the panels are approximately at right angles to one another when the corner cabinet is closed, to a position in which they are in line and substantially parallel when the corner cabinet door is opened. Each of the two hinge halves has angular knuckle arms reaching across the front edges of their associated panels as far as their front arrises, and the bores for the hinge pins are provided in their staggered ends.
Such corner cabinets, which complete the corner area of two rows of built-in cabinets hung on walls at right angles to one another, are used especially in built-in kitchen cabinet plans, both in the floor-mounted cabinets and in the wall-hung cabinets. The door closing the corner cabinet carcase is divided, on the basis of space requirements, into two panels, of which the one panel is attached by conventional hinges--self-closing hinges as a rule--to a wall of the corner cabinet carcase, while the second, free panel in turn is hinged to the first panel hung on the carcase, such that, when the door is closed, it is at a right angle to the first panel, but after the cabinet is opened it can be swung to a position in line with and parallel to the first panel. Originally so-called piano hinges were used for connecting the two panels, but they have the disadvantage that no self-closing mechanism nor any means for preventing them from being opened too far can be incorporated in them so as to hold the free panel against the associated part of the carcase when the door is closed. Even when the panel hung on the carcase was hung with normal self-closing hinges, the problem of holding the free door panel closed then had to be solved by a separate self-closing mechanism, such as a magnetic self-closer, for example. Since self-closing mechanisms that are separate from the corresponding hinges have components to be attached to the cabinet carcase which are visible when the door panel is open and impair the appearance of the (open) corner cabinet and can interfere with access to it, special corner cabinet hinges of the kind mentioned above (DE-OS 37 29 531) were developed, in which the hinge halves joined pivotingly to one another are coupled by an elongated strap or stick-like connecting means which is held for pivoting on one hinge leaf and for longitudinal displacement on the other, the connecting element being not only part of a self-closing mechanism but also serving as a restraint which prevents the door panels from swinging relative to one another by more than a given angle. This proven corner cabinet hinge, however, has the disadvantage that the two hinge leaves are of different construction and have to be inserted on the back of the panels in mortises to be milled or drilled near the edge thereof. Also, the installation of the stick-like connecting means and of the parts of the self-closing mechanism which cooperate with it is difficult. Since corner cabinets form only a small percentage of kitchen furniture layouts, such corner cabinet hinges are needed relatively infrequently, so that corner cabinet hinges are expensive as a result of their complex construction, the small demand for them, and the complexity of their installation in comparison to normal cabinet hinges.